


Completely and Solely Yours

by YataNoSaru (TsukkiNoNeko)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: (just barely) - Freeform, (kinda), (um...), Anal Fingering, Collars, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kink Discovery, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rope Bondage, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/YataNoSaru
Summary: “Look at you, Misaki. Looking all slutty under me, bound and collared~” Saruhiko teases his boyfriend. “Can’t wait to be wrecked by me, now can you? Your entire body is shaking…”or,mytechnically secondcontribution to Kinktober 2019.





	Completely and Solely Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober, that is all.

“Look at you, Misaki. Looking all slutty under me, bound and collared~” Saruhiko teases his boyfriend. “Can’t wait to be wrecked by me, now can you? Your entire body is shaking…”

Saruhiko simply asked his boyfriend a few days ago if he wanted to spice things up. Misaki said yes, and they created a list of things they might try together.

Learning how to safely tie someone up was a hard feat. Saruhiko _borrowed_ one of the practise dummies at Sceptre 4 headquarters (that are used to practise how to parry and such) to practise his tying skills.

(Thank God those dummies come with arms, or Saruhiko might have needed to practise on his Misaki and possibly have hurt him.)

They came up with a safe word—_lily—_in case it becomes too much for either of them.

Now, the sight Saruhiko has in front of him, well, _underneath_, is just too priceless. He doesn’t want anyone else to ever see his Misaki like this. He’s the only one who gets to _own_ Misaki like this.

“Your pretty little cock is straining, Misaki~” Saruhiko hums.

Misaki always looks so cute in Saruhiko’s humble opinion, but now, fully nude and tied up like this in their bed, his boyfriend looks downright_ filthy_. He hums as he draws one of his (many) knives and drags the back of it against Misaki’s porcelain skin. Light welts wake from the pressure, and that just adds to the sexiness Misaki is exuding. He gets off Misaki’s sideway-lying body and uses Misaki’s collar to flip him onto his elbows and knees, admiring the view from behind.

“You can speak, Misaki,” Saruhiko grants permission.

“… hurts…” Misaki mewls, a cute sound indeed. “My dick hurts and I want you inside me, please.”

“Please what?”

“… master…” his boyfriend seems to be swallowing his pride just saying that.

“But Misaki, your body is so… admirable,” he accentuates his words by sliding his forefinger down Misaki’s spine.

Saruhiko kisses the top of Misaki’s spine and flicks his tongue against the spot he’s long known as his boyfriend’s weak spot, causing the other boy to moan and shiver from pleasure. He nips at the spot before starting to move down Misaki’s back, kissing and nipping and licking at every millimetre he can get his mouth to. His Misaki responds delectably, twitching and whimpering. The ropes make it tad bit hard for him to reach some of Misaki’s sweet spots, but he manages. Once he gets to Misaki’s hole, the smaller boy’s breath hitches. Smirking, he flattens his tongue and licks from Misaki’s tightened sac to the upper rim of his hole, solely for the purpose of teasing him. He repeats his action a few times until Misaki is whimpering nonsensical things, most of them on the lines of ‘please fuck me already’.

“My baby is so desperate for my cock, isn’t he?” Saruhiko dips his head down so he can whisper in his boyfriend’s ear. “You’re leaking a lot, Misaki~” he proves by wrapping a hand around Misaki’s cock, smearing the pre-cum all over his fingertips. “It’s okay, baby. You’ve been a good boy, and good boys always get rewarded…”

Without any warning, Saruhiko dips his pre-cum soaked fingertips just past the rim of Misaki’s pretty hole, causing the other boy to keen and jerk forward. Chuckling, he moves his fingers in and out, loving how his Misaki is greedily clenching around his fingers.

“So desperate, aren’t you?” Saruhiko muses. “What do you say? Should I fuck you now?”

“Please, master,” Misaki seems to not have forgotten how to address him this time.

Without further ado, Saruhiko finds the lube and condom from the bedside table. He pours a generous amount of lube onto his condom-clad cock since he hasn’t had much time to prep his precious Misaki. He skims the hilt of his knife against Misaki’s perineum just as he thrusts in, grabbing at the rope 'handle' he made earlier, resulting in his boyfriend’s climax already.

“Oya? You came already, Misaki? Are you that turned on, baby?” Saruhiko whispers into his Misaki’s ear again, one hand wrapping around his pretty neck, tugging harshly at the handle. “I guess I’ll make you come again then, Misaki~”

Saruhiko thrusts wildly into Misaki’s prostate, determined to keep his word. Judging by how Misaki’s cock is chubbing up again, he guesses his boyfriend is 100% okay with overstimulation.

“Saru, please…”

The way Misaki sounded so wrecked, so _broken_ was so hot, Saruhiko lets it slide by how he wasn’t referred as ‘master’. He tightens his grip on Misaki’s neck, which is when his boyfriend comes for the second time. This time, it triggers Saruhiko’s own release, and once he regains his breath, he pulls out and ties the condom.

“You were so kinky, Misaki~” Saruhiko presses his lips to his Misaki’s temple. “I don’t think we even discussed choking.”

“It’s hot when you do it, okay,” Misaki huffs.

“My cute boyfriend,” he uses his knife to cut the ropes off his boyfriend’s torso and ankles.

“I’m completely and solely yours, Saru,” Misaki agrees, snuggling into him.


End file.
